


Cheryl and Heather

by cherylblossomtopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Sexuality, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylblossomtopaz/pseuds/cherylblossomtopaz
Summary: My version of the effects of Heather on Cheryl’s sexual awakening and the story of Cheather in general.Tbh I don’t like how a lot of fans hate on Heather cuz the only thing we know of her now is just that she loved Cheryl and cared for her. Nothing bad yet. So please give her a chance. She is not the enemy. :)NOTE: Heath is pronounced like the first five letters of Heather, not like the nickname for Heathcliff lmao.TW: Homophobia (Penelope-style) and near self-harm towards the end





	Cheryl and Heather

Friday’s are Cheryl’s favorite day of the week. 

The 16-year-old spends all day in class tapping her pencil against the desk, halfheartedly answering questions so as to maintain her participation grade, and yawning through lecture after lecture. The thing that keeps her going is knowing that her best friend, Heather Lockwood, will be staying the night at her house, just like every weekend. 

During the last class of the day, Cheryl eyes Heather across the room. Today her honey-brown hair rests in pigtails on her shoulder, her flannel buttoned up halfway, her ripped jeans jutting out beneath the desk. Cheryl’s stomach buzzes at the thought of holding her hand again. In private, of course. She has a reputation to uphold at school, one that leaves no room for “deviance,” as her mother calls it.

When the bell rings, Cheryl giddily walks over to her friend. “How are you today, Heath? I missed you at lunch.”

Heather smiles warmly, gathering her books. “Me too. Mr. Olson kept me late in class. Something about a tutoring position.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes, reaching out a hand to touch Heather’s shoulder. “I’m sure whatever it is, you’ll be great at it, Heath.”

They walk side by side, arms separated just enough to not draw attention from the idiots in the hall. 

“I’ve been waiting all week for this, Cher. I love our sleepovers,” Heather says sincerely as they walk out the doors of Riverdale High and start the trek home. 

“Me too,” Cheryl agrees quickly. “Though my mother is starting to get suspicious of us.”

Heather squints. “I don’t trust your mom at all. You’re not safe in your own house.”

Cheryl frowns. “Heath, as long as I’m in the closet, we have nothing to worry about. I’ll even tell my mother I’m dating a boy at school if that’s what it takes.”

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt,” Heather says hesitantly.

Cheryl takes the girl’s hand and squeezes it. “Nothing is going to happen to us, Heather, I promise. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Heather says, ducking them behind a bush to press a kiss to Cheryl’s lips. Their eyes flutter closed.

-

Back at Thornhill, the girls are alone. 

Penelope and Clifford have taken a date night, which Cheryl knows can only mean they are planning the Blossom company’s illegal affairs with a roomful of fake-red criminals far, far away. 

Heather heads straight to the liquor cabinet, picking the lock with a pin from her pigtailed braids. “Sweet, a brand new Grey Goose,” she says, pulling out the bottle and twisting off the cap.

Cheryl laughs. “Careful, Heath. You don’t want my father on our trail. Last time we had some, he blamed Jason for it.”

Heather’s jaw drops as she reaches for a glass nonetheless. “Hang on, your dad actually blamed something on the golden boy?”

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “Daddy was drunk, too. Not thinking straight.”

Heather raises an eyebrow suggestively. “Runs in the family,” she says, pouring the vodka into the glass along with a cold can of sprite, and handing it to Cheryl. “First taste.”

Cheryl’s heart pounds as she takes the glass from Heather’s hands and sips tentatively. The spiked lemon-lime burns in her throat, but she appreciates it all the same. “Mm,” she says, handing the glass back to her girl. “It’s amazing, Heather.”

“You hate it.”

“I’m sorry, Heath. You know I’m not a huge drinker.” She pouts, taking a loose hair off Heather’s shoulder and tucking it behind the girl’s ear. The girl’s facial expression immediately turns into a smile. “Come on, babe, let’s go upstairs and watch a movie or something.”

Heather nods. “Okay,” she breathes, learning in for a kiss. “You taste good.” She runs her hands up Cheryl’s sides. 

Cheryl backs away. At sixteen she knows she’s not ready for sex, and especially not when they’ve had anything to drink. 

“Sorry,” Heather apologizes, clearing her throat. “What movie do you wanna watch?”

“Doesn’t matter to me, ma cherie,” Cheryl responds happily, taking the girl’s hand and leading her up the carpeted stairs. “As long as we’re together.”

-

They settle on a new movie, a coming-of-age dramedy with hot actresses and poor plotlines. 

“More popcorn, Heath?” Cheryl says, shaking the bowl in Heather’s lap. 

Heather fake-groans. “Ugh, Cher, you are so needy. Fine,” she complies, getting up to throw another bag in the microwave.

When she sits down, Cheryl puts an arm around her slowly. Her eyes rest on Heather’s side profile, half-lit by the screen. 

“Why are you staring at me?” Heather says finally, a smile daring to break across her lips. 

“Because you’re beautiful,” Cheryl tells her, combing hair behind the girl’s ear, “and because you’re paying more attention to the movie than to me.”

Heather turns to face her smugly, crossing her arms. “Are you gonna do something about it?”

Cheryl’s eyebrows raise as she smirks, laying a hand on Heather’s cheek and leaning in to kiss.

Heather hums, sensations vibrating onto Cheryl’s lips. After a minute, Cheryl slips her tongue into the girl’s mouth softly. As Heather goes to move her hand onto Cheryl’s waist, the bowl of popcorn tilts and spills over onto the bed, both girls giggling. 

A moaning sound erupts from the TV screen and the girls break apart, staring into each other’s eyes. Cheryl turns to the TV and sees a young woman, half under the covers, her hand moving up and down in between her legs. “Heather—” she starts. 

“I know,” Heather says, chuckling. “Daring for a PG-13 movie, right? Guess you can get away with anything as long as it’s under the covers.”

Cheryl blushes. “That’s—not what I was going to say. I’ve…never seen a girl do that before,” she finishes, intrigued as she watches the character breathing heavily. 

Heather’s eyes widen. “You mean you’ve never…”

“I didn’t even know that was a thing,” Cheryl admits quietly. “I mean, I knew boys could—you know. But...wow.”

“Well, you should try it out,” Heather says enthusiastically. “When you finish, it’s the best feeling in the world.”

Cheryl’s pulse ignites. “Seriously?”

Heather laughs. “Yeah. Seriously.”

Cheryl shifts her position, curling her legs into her body. “I don’t think I’d even know what to do.”

“Porn,” Heather advises her, mouth full of popcorn as she picks the fallen kernels off the bed. 

Cheryl’s face scrunches up. “Ew! Heath, come on.”

“All right, all right, I’m sorry,” she says. “I dunno what else to suggest unless you w—” her voice falters. 

“Unless I what, Heath?” Cheryl says, confused. “What were you about to say?”

“Unless you want me to show you how to do it,” Heather says tentatively, not wanting to scare the girl, “to yourself. By example.”

Cheryl feels her forehead get warm. “Oh.”

“It’s a stupid idea,” Heather says in a rush, waving a hand in dismissal. “I—”

“No it’s not,” Cheryl returns. “I could really, really use the help.”

Heather’s breath hitches. “For real?”

Cheryl nods. “As long as I get to be the only one touching my body.”

“Of course,” Heather says, sitting up straight. “That’s kinda the point.”

They sit in silence for a few seconds. 

“So you...you do this?” Cheryl asks softly. 

“Almost every night before I go to sleep, yeah.”

“Oh wow,” Cheryl breathes. 

“It helps me get rid of stress, and then it’s easier to relax,” she says, pulling out her braids and tying her hair into a loose ponytail. “It’s healthy, Cher. Don’t be so nervous about it.”

Cheryl takes a deep breath in and lets it out. “Okay,” she tells Heather finally. “Then I’m ready.”

“Lie back on the bed,” Heather says. 

“Can I just...watch you do it first?” Cheryl asks. 

“Yeah, sure,” Heather says. She lies down on her back and slowly unbuttons her jeans, pulling them off. 

Cheryl looks away respectfully. 

“Cher. You’re supposed to learn,” Heather reminds her. 

“Right,” Cheryl says, patiently waiting as Heather’s underwear comes off after. 

Heather peels off her own shirt and takes off her bra, leaving her camisole on top. “More comfortable,” she explains. 

Cheryl watches intently, entranced by the girl’s every move. Arousal begins to bubble inside her, even though she’s rarely felt it before. Heather’s wrist bends and her pointer finger dips inside, quickly bringing the wetness onto her clit. “This is the clit,” Heather says between heavy breaths. “Clitoris. Its only function is to give a woman pleasure.” She rubs against it over and over again. 

“Does it—does that hurt? You’re,” Cheryl becomes flushed, “going at it kinda rough.”

“Cher, trust me, I wouldn’t be doing it if it didn’t feel good,” she says, spreading her legs wider and arching up as the sensations build. 

Cheryl watches as Heather’s middle finger disappears, and Heather—HER Heather—lets out a breathy moan. 

Cheryl’s heart stops. 

“Penetration doesn’t do it for me usually, but a few thrusts can feel really good,” Heather tells her, using her spare hand to feel up her breasts underneath her camisole. “God, this is turning me on so much. You being here.”

“Yeah?” Cheryl asks. 

“Duh. You’re so hot,” Heather answers, her hand down below winding faster. 

“No girl has ever called me ‘hot’ before,” Cheryl says shyly. 

“Well, you—mmph—you are.” Her back arches up even more and Cheryl thinks she can see sweat dripping down the back of her legs. “I’m so close, Cher, ugh.”

Cheryl doesn’t know what to do. Her heart beats out of her chest. “Close to…”

“Orgasm. Coming,” Heather husks. “It’s the feeling I was talking about.”

“How can you tell when you’re about to—”

Heather’s eyes screw shut. “You’ll know, Cher. You’ll—uhh—feel it.” 

Cheryl’s eyes stay glued on Heather’s motions, becoming more erratic as she nears the edge. 

Without warning, Heather’s body jerks upwards and she lets out a loud sigh that turns into a moan. She keeps her pointer finger down on her clit as her breathing returns to normal. 

When she’s done, she sits up and glances at. Cheryl. “So?”

Cheryl is speechless. 

Heather reaches for her shirt. “Tell me it wasn’t too weird for you.” She re-braids her hair quickly. 

Cheryl shakes her head. “N—no. That was...that was something. I wanna try it sometime.”

Heather smiles, pulling on underwear. “Come here, babe.”

Cheryl bends down, chest heaving at the thought of kissing the girl while she’s barely clothed. She closes her eyes, leaning in slowly.

“WHAT IN THE LORD’S NAME IS GOING ON IN HERE?” Penelope Blossom’s voice booms from the doorway. 

Cheryl panics. “Mother, I—I—”

Penelope storms in, tossing her black purse on the floor in fury and walking over to the foot of the bed. “Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, you have no comprehension of how DISGUSTED I am with you right now.”

Heather pulls the covers over herself anxiously. “Mrs. Blossom, I was just—”

“Don’t you ‘Mrs. Blossom’ me, you insolent low-life!” Penelope snaps, slamming a hand on the bed frame and pointing a solid finger at Heather. “You won’t even be able to BREATHE in this town when I’m done settling this matter.” She storms over to Cheryl, grabbing her by the chin. “And you? Count yourself lucky that I’m not going to tell your father about this atrocious deviant behavior.” Cheryl tries to still her own quakes, quivering in fear. “I should send you to the Sisters’ correction therapy for this absolute perversion!” 

“Mommy, please!” Cheryl cries, her lip trembling and tears spilling down her face. “Don’t send me away, I promise I’ll be good from now on!”

Penelope lets go forcefully. “You need help, Cheryl. This vile corruption can only be stopped for so much longer.”

Heather slithers into her jeans and tries to stand up straight. “Just because your daughter is a lesbian doesn’t mean you have to be a bitch about it,” Heather says boldly. “Love is l—”

Cheryl gasps as Penelope slaps her beloved Heather hard across the face. “You insufferable sapphic monster,” she spits in Heather’s face. She grabs the girl’s pigtails and drags her out the door by her hair, stopping only to shout at Cheryl again. “We’re not done discussing this...deviant affair.” 

Cheryl wipes the wetness off her cheeks desperately and stands. “Wait!”

Heather, right cheek cherry-red and body shaking in pain, mouths an apology to Cheryl. 

Penelope shakes her head and narrows her eyes.

“Heath—” 

The door slams behind the two of them. 

Cheryl falls back onto the bed and weeps into her pillow. She weeps for Heather’s pain and certain demise, for the trouble she’s caused in the girl’s life. 

But most of all she weeps for herself. Her mother’s words ring in her head.

Vile. 

Perverse. 

Disgusting.

Deviant. 

She’s right, Cheryl thinks, sniffling and letting her sobs echo against red walls. Whatever unnatural thoughts Heather put into her brain are wrong. She can be fixed. 

What am I saying? Cheryl thinks. What’s wrong with me? 

She sits up, sweating through her clothes in anger. Her heart thumps until she’s too tired to even think anymore, running fingers through her hair. 

Her eyes catch on the bottle of sleeping pills on her nightstand. Somewhere in the back of her mind she thinks it’s right. It’s the right thing to do. 

So she gets up. Pours herself a glass of water. Closes her eyes as she spills an amount of pills in her hand. And raises her hand to her mouth. 

The phone rings.

Cheryl’s eyes shut tightly and she shudders, walking over to the landline. “Blossom Residence?” She croaks. 

“Is this Mrs. Blossom?” The voice on the receiver asks. “I’m looking to speak with her daughter, Cheryl. This is Principal Weatherbee’s assistant, Margaux Delacour.”

Cheryl frowns. “This is Cheryl speaking.”

“Wonderful. I’m calling because we are well aware at Riverdale High that you are a top student and, in fact, in line for the title of Valedictorian upon graduation two years from now.”

Cheryl swallows air. 

Top student, huh. A 4.0 GPA will count for nothing when your mother regards you as a waste of space and you’re seconds away from taking your life after losing the one good person you had. 

“And what about it?” Cheryl snaps, gaining back her usual persona. 

“I am assigning to you, Ms. Blossom, the role of mentor for the upcoming semester. As you know, the students from Southside High will be transferring to our school this January. Many of them will need help transitioning into this rigorous academic atmosphere, and myself and Principal Weatherbee have agreed that you are one of the best students we have available for this job.”

Cheryl lets a silence permeate their conversation. Mentor?

Finally, she asks, “Will this title be applicable for my growing resume, Ms. Delacour?”

“Yes, of course,” the woman’s voice says eagerly. “Your impressive achievements will not go unnoticed, I assure you. I must tell you, I have a student lined up already who needs tutoring in mathematics. She is able to meet with you as early as tomorrow if you’re available.”

Cheryl groans internally. “Anytime after 5pm,” she replies as smoothly as she can, setting the pills down on her nightstand and taking a sip of just water. “And who, may I ask, is this student?”

“Her name is Antoinette Topaz. I’ll be sure to give her your contact information as soon as we finish speaking,” the woman insists. “Thank you for your time, Ms. Blossom. I know you will have a lasting impact on the lives of these new members of our community.”

Cheryl mumbles a thanks and hangs up the phone. 

Antoinette. 

Maybe there was hope in Cheryl’s existence after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out my One-Shots collection for all things Choni.


End file.
